1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunication, and more particularly to methods, systems, apparatuses, and computer readable media for initiating or enabling a call with a mobile telephone to a callee.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile telephone service providers often charge significant fees for long distance telephone calls, particularly when the mobile telephone is roaming in another mobile telephone service provider's network.
One known technique for avoiding the long distance charges of mobile telephone service providers is to use a “calling card”. A “calling card” may permit the user of the mobile telephone to place a call to a local telephone number or to a less-expensive telephone number (such as a toll-free number, for example) instead of placing the call directly to the callee. The user may thus avoid the long distance charges of the mobile telephone service provider, which may be higher than the charges for using the “calling card”. However, this technique can be cumbersome and undesirable, because it may require the user of the mobile telephone to follow a number of complicated or cumbersome steps in order to initiate a call to the callee, for example.